


Reluctant Immortal Demon Way

by Starrie_Wolf



Category: Bleach, 人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 | The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: A retelling of SV ft. Ichigo as LBH and Urahara-shizun, Bleach x Scum Villain fusion, Day 3 ultimate challenge: Different Language, Don't copy to another site, Hollows as Demons, M/M, Shinigami as Cultivators, UraIchi Week 2019, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrie_Wolf/pseuds/Starrie_Wolf
Summary: Ever since Urahara-shizun had cruelly pushed Ichigo into the Shattered Shaft, he hasn't managed to catch a single glimpse of his shizun even once. But when Demon-King Baraggan Louisenbairn invades the Human Realm, Ichigo can't just stand aside and watch. Even if he has to sacrifice his life for his shizun, Ichigo can't find it in himself to regret.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chaos_Greymistchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Greymistchild/gifts), [Benevemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benevemi/gifts).
  * A translation of [消极仙魔途](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971095) by [Starrie_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrie_Wolf/pseuds/Starrie_Wolf). 



> In the spirit of _you can you up_ , Starlit Lycanthrope Translation Services presents _**Reluctant Immortal Demon Way**_ , starring…
> 
> \- Kurosaki Ichigo as Luo Binghe, former head disciple of Serene Peak, current sect leader of Illusion-Flower Palace  
> \- Urahara Kisuke as Shen Qingqiu, lord of Serene Peak in Heavenly-Mountain Sect  
> \- Aizen Sōsuke as Shang Qinghua, now deceased. Previously the lord of Settlement Peak in Heavenly-Mountain Sect, and in secret the sect leader of Illusion-Flower Palace, as well as Airplane-Shooting-Towards-the-Sky (jkjk)
> 
> The author feels that the fic will be much funnier with some knowledge of Scum Villain, basic Chinese xianxia settings, or light novel formatting, although it ought to be comprehensible even without any of the above. For those who are worried about SV spoilers, it’s… pretty different from SV except with some Easter eggs thrown in, I think?

Speaking of which, ever since Ichigo was heartlessly tossed down the Shattered Shaft by Urahara- _shizun_ , he hasn’t managed to see his dear _shizun_ even once.

And it’s not because he didn’t want to, but more like, every single time their paths were supposed to cross, Ichigo didn’t manage to catch a glimpse of him, as though he and Urahara- _shizun_ just aren’t fated to meet.

As time goes by, even a person as bad at detecting other people’s feelings like Ichigo figured it out: Urahara- _shizun_ is avoiding him.

Ichigo doesn’t quite know what to do.

Thankfully, he’s so busy at Illusion-Flower Palace that he doesn’t have that kind of time to wonder about such trivialities. That goddamned Aizen, even if he is dead, he’s still making trouble for Ichigo. Ichigo really wants to curse these hoity-toity cultivation sects – which fucker made a rule saying that should anyone kill off a sect leader in front of 200 sect disciples, they must take over as the next sect leader? Ichigo had only forced Aizen to confess in front of so many witnesses in the first place to clear his framed _shizun_ ’s name. It’s only when Aizen tried to make a run for it that Ichigo had stabbed him through the heart, which also happens to be vengeance for his own parents.

And then… there is no _and then_.

It’s been five years since the events of the Shattered Shaft, and Ichigo has reached capping age. Illusion-Flower Palace is also gradually becoming more organised, unlike the mess it had been in Aizen’s hands. Seriously, which blind fool actually thought somebody like _Aizen_ should handle management, letting him be in charge of not only Settlement Peak but also Illusion-Flower Palace? Ichigo gets a massive migraine just looking at the dumpster fire Aizen left behind. It’s such a good thing that he used to be Urahara- _shizun_ ’s head disciple back on Serene Peak, already used to handling official matters, or he couldn’t have settled all the matters at Illusion-Flower Palace so successfully either.

By the time Ichigo has finished with all these miscellaneous matters, it’s been 17 months.

* * *

Early one morning, Ichigo is woken up by the sound of the emergency gong.

“Sect Master!” Nelliel flings the door open and drags him out of the bedroom without another word, Ichigo rubbing at his eyes blearily as he staggers along. When they reach his throne hall, he sees a tall mirror of white-crystal standing to one side of the hall, but what it reflects is a calm wide river flanked by gentle rolling hills and dotted with white rooftops, clearly not a scene from within the hall itself.

Since when has his palace acquired such an artefact?

High above this peaceful scene, a gloomy and cavernous mountain peeks out from the roiling black clouds like a sepulchral skull, its empty eye sockets staring hollowly at the scene below.

Ichigo’s eyes widen. He recognises that place: isn’t that the Burial Mounds in the Demon Realm? How did demonic territory become pieced together with a section of what is clearly part of the Human Realm? Just like ripping apart two individually complete paintings, and then stitching them randomly together to form a hideous chimeric nightmare?

Noticing his arrival, Tier stands to attention. “Sect Master,” she reports, “This started during the twilight hours last night. At first, the only thing visible is bits of rocky outcrops, but within two hours the entire mountain range has come into view.”

Within two hours? This… is too fast!

Is there someone – no, some demon – who wants to forcibly merge the Human Realm and the Demon Realm together?

“Where is this?” Ichigo asks hurriedly.

“A bird’s eye view of the midstream of Luo River,” Nelliel replies.

Grimmjow is standing on the other side of the hall, his arms crossed over his chest, his soul-reaping sword in his hand. It’s obvious to anyone with eyes that he’s raring to rush off any time.

Ichigo knows that he doesn’t have a chance in hell of stopping him, so he says instead, “If we are to send you alone to represent Illusion-Flower Palace, then you have to kill at least a thousand of them.”

Grimmjow snorts pointedly. “It’s their funeral.”

Ichigo smiles knowingly. He doesn’t waste any more time trying to talk Grimmjow out of this endeavour; just watches him speed off into the distance atop his sword.

* * *

_Half an hour later, midstream of Luo River:_

Ichigo eyes the clearly abnormal cave in front of him with a complicated gaze. The entire area is blanked in thick white mist, but the demonic energy shrouding this place is unmistakeable. Even though the entrance is shielded by dense layers of fresh green leaves, he can feel a chilling sensation emanating from the cave.

The cave is situated within a rocky valley, eerie bone-white limestone outcrops juxtaposed against the skeletons of monsters long deceased. Ichigo chances a glance up, but the foliage above is far too thick, the gnarled and knobbly branches of pitch-black elder trees blotting out any view of the sky. Somewhere in the distance, some unidentified monster shrieks, but its voice is nearly drowned out by a murder of carrion-crows cawing away. Standing next to the cave entrance, a gust of bone-chilling wind blasts Ichigo in the face, making him shiver.

But even if he hasn’t had all of these obvious clues, Ichigo wouldn’t have missed this place. During this entire trip, there are bloodstains and other signs of fierce battle along the way, those areas suspiciously clear of demonic inhabitants. It’s like someone took a neon highlighter to mark the route for him.

He’s… late.

Sliding Moon-Slayer out of its sheath, Ichigo rushes into the cave.

In the cave proper, the situation reveals itself to be far worse: the ground is littered with limbs and organs in varying states of decay. Ichigo sweeps his eyes over the assortment as he hurries past, his gaze sombre. This is…

Ichigo has never met King Baraggan Louisenbairn himself, but he has heard plenty stories of Baraggan’s difficult-to-counter abilities in Illusion-Flower Palace.

Moon-Slayer hums in his hand like a warning.

All of a sudden, an explosion rocks the entire cave. It’s only with a timely Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer that Ichigo narrowly avoids being crushed by a giant boulder, but his heart sinks just like these boulders now raining down upon him. Such a massive disturbance… something must have gone wrong in the depths of the cave.

Giving up stealth as a lost cause, Ichigo creates a road beneath his feet using his spiritual pressure alone and rushes into the depths of the cave.

* * *

Ichigo suddenly stops running.

The cave wall ahead has been completely demolished, creating a giant hole from which he can see the sky outside. Looking out, he can see scattered debris falling, accompanied by tiny snowflakes dancing through the air, blown about by the bone-chilling wind. A hundred miles away, there is the faint noise of waves upon waves of animalistic screeches and the sounds of fierce battle. By the sounds of that, the initial wave of demons has arrived.

But Ichigo’s attention isn’t on any of that.

There’s a body lying motionless on the ground not far away, almost completely covered by fine chalk and bone-dust, a head of golden hair just barely visible under the film of grey debris.

Ichigo completely stops moving, his mind utterly blank and a faint ringing in his ears.

“… _shizun_?”

There is no answer. In fact, there is only one source of breathing in the cave, the inhalations coming short and sharp.

Ichigo sucks in a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. He picks the body arm in a bridal carry, gathers his spiritual energy beneath his feet and _leaps_ out of the ready-made hole, making a beeline for the main battlefield.

Urahara- _shizun_ lies placidly in his arms, just like… like…

No, that’s not possible!

Ichigo forces himself to think of something else, but his thoughts keep drifting back to the body in his arms. He frowns. Has Urahara- _shizun_ always been this light? During the time Ichigo’s been away from Serene Peak, hasn’t any of his younger martial brothers and sisters remembered to drag _shizun_ out of his lab once in a while to eat and sleep? It’s not like they don’t know about _shizun_ ’s tendency to forget food and rest once he becomes immersed in a research project! Even if _shizun_ has reached Core Cultivation stage and his immortal body doesn’t necessarily require things like that anymore, they shouldn’t encourage those bad habits!

Ichigo can’t help but cradle _shizun_ a little closer. He doesn’t even have a plan, not really, nothing beyond maybe a vague memory that the Thousand-Herb Peak in Heavenly-Mountain Sect is famous in the entire cultivation world for its medical prowess. Martial-Uncle Tsukabishi is sure to be near the battlefield; even if the whole of Heavenly-Mountain Sect loathes Ichigo’s guts, they won’t leave Urahara- _shizun_ to die.

“You –”

Ichigo’s head jerks up. Martial-Aunt Shihōin is standing some ways in front of him, her arm tucked against Sect-Leader Martial-Uncle Hirako’s side. But the other person next to the sect leader is…

Silently, Ichigo looks down at the Urahara- _shizun_ he’s cradling in his arm, and then up again at the other Urahara- _shizun_ supporting Sect-Leader’s weight, and wonders if he’s going insane.

The Urahara- _shizun_ who’s upright opens his mouth, but doesn’t manage to say a single word.

If the person standing opposite him is the real one, then what he’s cradling in his arms is… a false-body?

After a moment, Ichigo manages to mumble, “This disciple is glad to see _shizun_ unharmed.”

Urahara- _shizun_ just continues staring, his ever-present fan fluttering slightly. Ichigo coughs, turning around to find a place to set the false-body down. Even if he knows that this is just a tool _shizun_ used to escape safely with the indisposed sect leader, it seems inappropriate to just drop it.

“This disciple will be heading back to search for the demon king now.” Ichigo turns towards the cave, his gaze fixed pointedly on the ground, not letting himself steal another glance at _shizun_. Everyone present knows that a mere landslide would not have been enough to finish off Demon-King Baraggan, so really it’s just a way for Ichigo to escape the awkward situation.

“Wait,” Urahara- _shizun_ suddenly speaks. He paused for a moment, and then added, “If Sect-Leader Kurosaki does not mind, this master is willing to accompany you.”

What?

For a moment, Ichigo can’t even speak, so sure was he that he heard wrongly. But _shizun_ continues slowly, “Elder-Martial-Sister Yoruichi, please ensure that Sect-Leader Martial-Brother reaches Younger-Martial-Brother Tessai swiftly, to avoid delaying his treatment.”

Those words… he didn’t misunderstand?

Urahara- _shizun_ snaps his fan shut, inclining his head politely. “After you, Sect-Leader Kurosaki.”

Ichigo blinks and mutely heads back towards the depths of the cave, releasing his spiritual energy to pave another road beneath their feet. Urahara- _shizun_ follows closely behind him, his spiritual signature faintly discernible to Ichigo’s senses, as though _shizun_ is pressed up against his back.

His heart trembles at the thought, and the spiritual energy he’s been releasing fluctuates, causing the energy-road he’s been paving to fall into disarray, a few holes appearing within the architecture. Ichigo winces, but before he could accidentally fall into the abyss, he’s grabbed by the scruff of his neck. The road beneath their feet shudders, expanding from a country path to a wide stable pavement in the span of a second.

Ichigo can’t stop quivering in Urahara- _shizun_ ’s hold like a frightened lamb. It’s not because he almost fell, but because _shizun_ ’s thumb is stroking the back of his neck soothingly, as though…

 _Shizun_ suddenly lets go of him. “He’s here.”

Before the echoes of his voice dies away, a haughty voice sneers, “ _This_ is the successor of Demon-King Void-White?”

Urahara- _shizun_ ’s lips thin. He snaps the fan in his hand open and flicks it, sending out a hurricane.

Demon-King Baraggan scoffs in disdain, flicking it away with a wave of his hand. In the next instant, a torrent of aggressive demonic energy crashes upon them like a tsunami. Seeing this terrifying change, Urahara- _shizun_ ’s expression grows solemn, and he unsheathes Crimson-Princess, transitioning to his dual-wielding style. Baraggan snorts audibly, swinging the battleaxe in his hands. _Shizun_ is forced to back away repeatedly, barely avoiding the wisps of putrefying purple smog emanating from the axe.

Seeing his _shizun_ in dire straits, Ichigo hastily lends a helping hand, sending out a wave of pure demonic energy, meeting Baraggan’s demonic pressure head-on.

The demon king bats the backlash away with one hand, but he’s a little startled this time. “Not bad.” However, in the next moment a contemptuous expression settles upon his face. “But not nearly enough!”

Ichigo executes a Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer, but he doesn’t expect Baraggan’s battleaxe to begin expelling even more purple smoke, causing his technique’s energy to decay away in the span of a few seconds.

“Bind, Crimson-Princess!”

This just makes the demon king laugh uproariously, the putrefying smog wreathed around him like a hundred thousand poisonous snakes hissing at them. He ignores the blood-mist ropes binding him, just claps his hands together, sending wave after wave of attack. Urahara- _shizun_ is forced onto the defensive, his face rapidly paling under the strain. After a few rapid-fire exchanges, he finally buckles under the sheer intensity, a stray blow sending him crashing into the cave wall. He coughs, spitting out a mouthful of blood.

The sight of his mentor receiving such a grievous internal injury is like a vice gripping around Ichigo’s heart. Ignoring all semblance of caution, he rushes into the fray with Moon-Slayer, forcing Baraggan back with a whirlwind of blows.

“Fire-Playing Crimson Princess Beaded Mesh!”

Even a top cultivator in the Human Realm can’t hope to match the overwhelming output of a demon, much less the crème de la crème, a Heavenly Demon. After chaining so many ultimate techniques in quick succession, even someone like Ichigo can sense that Urahara- _shizun_ is running on the verge of spiritual power exhaustion. There’s a nameless fire burning in his heart, a brutal impulse boiling in his blood, but he has nowhere to vent it.

It’s all his fault. If Ichigo hadn’t been so conceited as to think his Heavenly-Demon lineage and his inheritance from Demon-King Void-White will allow him to fight the God-King of the Demon Realm on equal footing, _shizun_ will not be in such a state right now. At this rate, there’s a risk that _shizun_ may even…

His inattention costs him. Ichigo curses in his mind when he realises that he’s been completely surrounded by purple smog, but before Baraggan can press his advantage, a compressed beam of crimson spiritual energy pierces completely through the demon king’s shoulder.

Leaning against the cave wall, Urahara- _shizun_ coughs slightly, the remnants of blood still staining the corner of his lip.

Ichigo can’t handle it anymore.

“Master, this disciple begs you to withdraw.”

Urahara-shizun frowns slightly, but he shows no sign of retreat. Mayhap he has some grand plan in place, a strategy for subduing a demon king? Ichigo isn’t able to enquire further right now, but he trusts his _shizun_ to know what he’s doing.

So, his job now is to buy time?

Ichigo stops thinking. Anyway, the only way they can possibly make it out of here alive is to throw all caution to the wind and pour everything they have into fighting Baraggan. Even if he doesn’t care about his own survival, there’s still Urahara- _shizun_ behind him.

If his death means _shizun_ gets to live, then Ichigo is perfectly willing.

_This won’t do. If the heir of this God-King can die by the hands of this locust, that would be such a dishonour to his inheritance._

Wait, that’s not his own voice –

Before Ichigo can warn Urahara- _shizun_ , he has already lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Kisuke’s expression is unreadable, even if his heart is a riot of emotions.

When Ichigo asked him to retreat, he did not actually have any grand strategy in place. Demon-King Baraggan has so vastly exceeded his calculations that he was at a little bit of a loss. It’s just… whoever has heard of a master who abandons their disciple to escape?

But now…

After Hollowfying into Demon-King Shirosaki, Ichigo is caught within the throes of battle rage, his demonic aura, speed, power and defence all rising exponentially. Not only is Kisuke completely unable to lend any aid whatsoever, he even has to occasionally cast his blood-mist shield to prevent himself from being injured by the aftershocks of each clash.

Right now, Ichigo’s silhouette is completely foreign: wild orange hair reaching beyond his waist, two sharp horns atop his head, the hollow hole unique to demonkind appearing in the centre of his chest, red fur sprouting over his neck, wrists and ankles. His attacks are vicious and relentless, focused solely on completely annihilating his opponent, fully in-line with the reputation of a demon king.

Demon-King Baraggan is forced back repeatedly, his battle-axe smashed aside by a single punch, the corrosive quality of that purple smog no match for the sheer speed of Ichigo’s regenerative abilities. Baraggan snorts, flicking his fingers, sending countless dark Hollow Flashes like cannonballs towards Ichigo. Ichigo ignores them completely, allowing them to splash harmlessly against his Iron Skin, focusing on forming his own Hollow Flash between his horns.

But the difference is, his is a Royal Hollow Flash, the true mark of a demon king.

Demon-King Barragan’s expression changes, stepping into a Sound Ceremony in an attempt to avoid the attack, but Ichigo post-Hollowfication is difficult to predict, and finally manages to catch Baraggan off-guard after a few exchanges. Seeing the situation, Baraggan sweeps his battle-axe down, violet smoke billowing from the blade, releasing his own Royal Hollow Flash to meet Ichigo’s head-on.

The demonic energy in the air is so thick Kisuke’s eardrums and throat ache. He grits his teeth, steels his heart, and drags up the remnants of his power. “Spurn, Crimson-Princess!”

He chokes almost immediately on a mouthful of blood, feeling like someone has just tried to put him through a blender, but this last-ditch technique has also successfully redirected the immense aftershocks from two royal-class attacks clashing, thereby saving his life.

Facing away from Kisuke, Ichigo slowly withdraws his hand. Baraggan is still standing opposite him, a stunned look on his face, like he has never imagined there could be a day he could be defeated. After a few seconds, he slowly collapses backwards – that expression still on his face – into the yawning abyss behind him and off the Burial Mounds.

This battle of the kings… is over.

Kisuke’s legs refuse to support his weight any longer, and he barely manages to catch himself on the cave wall behind him, sliding down the wall to sit on the ground. That last technique has completely drained the dredges of his spiritual power, rendering him completely helpless. If the insensate demon king wishes to have him dead, he needs only to raise his hand. But at least Demon-King Baraggan is dead, and the Human Realm is saved. Whatever that’s going on outside the Burial Mounds… the rest of Heavenly-Mountain Sect can handle it.

He drops both his fan and his sword, raising his empty hands in a gesture of peace, and asks softly, “Ichigo?”

Demon-King Shirosaki stares blankly at him, taking a step forward. Kisuke’s heart skips a beat, but he forces down the instinct to counter-attack. He doesn’t know how to snap Ichigo out of the battle rage, but he’s sure of one thing: threatening him is not the way to go.

Ichigo takes another step forwards, and then sways like he’s about to fall. Kisuke automatically reaches out to steady him, but only then does he belatedly realise that it’s not Ichigo who’s trembling, but it’s the entire ground quaking violently. This cave, after such an intensive battle, is finally collapsing!

That’s fine by him. Kisuke sighs, closing his eyes.

The earthquake intensifies, the sound of gigantic boulders rumbling constantly. It seems like the whole of the Burial Mounds is collapsing.

However, even after a while, the pain of being crushed did not come. Kisuke slowly opens his eyes.

The first thing he sees is Ichigo’s face outrageously close, so close that a strand of long orange hair falls onto Kisuke’s cheek. Kisuke blinks repeatedly, and only then does he realise Ichigo is half-kneeling above him, having instinctively used his own body to shield Kisuke from the avalanche. Past his protector, Kisuke can see a mist of what used to be giant boulders, but has now since been reduced to fine gravel.

Even if it’s the Iron Skin of a demon king, this amount of rubble must have hurt. Kisuke’s heart aches for his dumbass of a disciple, who’s driven to protect his master even when he’s not in his right mind.

There’s a flicker of brown in those lifeless eyes.

Shocked but delighted, Kisuke tries, “Ichigo?” If he has but a fragment of spiritual power left, Kisuke would’ve transfused it all into Ichigo’s back right about now. Unfortunately, he’s completely drained from earlier, and he can only watch helplessly as Ichigo battles with his inner demons.

Ichigo grabs at his own head, an expression of agony flitting across his face. A spark of awareness flashes through his gaze, but it’s gone again in the next blink. His irises flicker from yellow to brown, there and back again, faster and faster, until he suddenly tosses his head and Kisuke has to roll away lest he be gored by a stray sharp horns.

The next time he looks up, a pair of brown eyes is staring back down at him.

Kisuke lets out a relieved breath and asks weakly, “... all right there?”

Ichigo nods his head mutely.

“That’s good then.” If Ichigo’s all right, he can rest easy now. Kisuke has been skirting the edges of consciousness for far longer than he would like to admit, the edges of his vision darkening even as they speak. Now, even if he is to pass on here, at least he can do so secure in the knowledge that Ichigo, Heavenly-Mountain Sect, and the Human Realm are all out of danger.

Right before he falls unconscious, he feels the briefest pressure of lips against his own.

* * *

When Kisuke opens his eyes, he’s lying on a very familiar wooden bunk in a very familiar bamboo hut. Looking up, he sees the usual canopy of white gossamer, decorated at the four corners with fragrant satchels to promote healing and recovery.

“Awake?”

Looking to his left, Elder-Martial-Sister Yoruichi is seated by his bedside, playing with a paper fan. Leaning on the wall behind her is Crimson-Princess, the sheath still dusted with a coat of sand and fine gravel, like someone has just dug it out from beneath a pile of rubble.

Kisuke inclines his head slightly in answer.

A voice outside the door shouts, “ _Shizun_ ’s awake?”

Suddenly, his cosy bamboo hut is filled with people. Jinta, Ururu, Younger-Martial-Brother Tessai, Elder-Martial-Brother Shinji, even Elder-Martial-Sister Yachiru is here, everyone crowding into his little bamboo hut.

Kisuke looks around carefully, but someone seems to be missing.

“Where’s Ichigo?”

For some reason, the bamboo hut is suddenly suspiciously silent, everyone staring each other.

“Younger-Martial-Brother Kisuke, are… you all right?”

All right? Of course he’s all right, thanks to Ichigo’s efforts. “What happened to Ichigo? Where is he now?”

“Probably back at Illusion-Flower Palace?” Elder-Martial-Sister Yoruichi says dismissively.

He obediently returned to Illusion-Flower Palace on his own? Given Ichigo’s personality, Kisuke finds it exceedingly odd that he didn’t hang around on Serene Peak until Kisuke woke up.

“Isn’t that because the martial uncles chased him off the mountain…” Ururu mutters.

Kisuke leaps out of bed, grabs Crimson-Princess and rushes out of the hut. Everyone else is initially stunned by his sudden actions, but they soon shake themselves out of it and begin chasing him. “Elder-Martial-Brother Kisuke, please rest for a while longer –” Younger-Martial-Brother Tessai shouts.

Elder-Martial-Brother Shinji catches up with him, asking in confusion, “Don’t you go out of your way to avoid him every single time? We only chased him off because we wanted to be sure

Kisuke does not curse often, but he makes an exception for it this time.

Hearing that, the sect leader stops chasing him. “No matter what choice Younger-Martial-Brother makes, Heavenly-Mountain Sect will always support you.”

Kisuke folds his hands in a gesture of gratitude, leaping onto Crimson-Princess. After nearly half a day of sword-riding, he finally reaches Illusion-Flower Palace.

There’s a little demon girl standing in front of the palace entrance, her head and the left half of her face covered by a white-bone mask, only revealing her teal-coloured hair and the violet flame tattoo next to her left eye. She glares at him, arms akimbo. “Sect-Leader is not taking any visitors today.”

Perhaps he is recovering? Kisuke folds his hands into a proper greeting. “If the lady would be so kind as to announce my presence, this master will be ever grateful.”

The little girl sneers. “Hasn’t your goddamned Heavenly-Mountain Sect done enough yet? Our Sect-Leader saves someone out of the kindness of his heart, but all he gets is a crowd of peak lords forcing him down the mountain at sword-point. And now you dare to turn up at our door with more perceived grievances?”

Kisuke feels unspeakably guilty, but all he has are his words. “An outsider knows not the truth, this one is willing to apologise on behalf of his sect for any and all offences the Sect Leader has suffered.”

The little girl squints at him like she’s considering the extent of his sincerity.

“Let him in, Lilinette.”

At the sound of the familiar voice, Kisuke’s heart skips a beat. The little girl’s face also falls immediately. “Sect Leader!” she protests, arms folded across her chest, but she reluctantly steps aside and that’s all Kisuke really needs.

Kisuke steps into the palace, hurrying towards the source of the voice. Illusion-Flower Palace isn’t small by any means, but out of courtesy Kisuke continues his journey on foot instead of via sword.

Ichigo is slumped on his throne, idly toying with a night-pearl. Seeing Kisuke’s arrival, he stands up from the throne, blinks rapidly, but he seems to have been struck dumb. His mouth opens and closes again, but he doesn’t manage to utter a word.

What Kisuke doesn’t know is that in his haste to get to Illusion-Flower Palace right after getting out of bed, he has not managed to maintain his usual impeccable attire. His hair has escaped its tie and is loose against his shoulders, his collar is askew and baring a generous amount of skin, and his cheeks are flushed with exertion after the long-distance sword-ride. In short, he looks like he just walked out of one of Ichigo’s wet dreams.

Without knowing the true reason behind Ichigo’s speechlessness, Kisuke can only presume that Ichigo is ignoring him. He grits his teeth, ascends the dais, and says, “Sect-Leader, this master acknowledges that Heavenly-Mountain Sect has disdained your good intentions and wronged you thus. This master begs for your forgiveness and is willing to make any reparations as you see fit.”

Hearing that, Ichigo’s lips tremble, and he finally manages to squeeze out a word. “… _shizun_?”

“I’m here.”

Ichigo wets his lips and tries again. “ _Shizun_ … is unharmed?”

How bad was his situation at the time, such that Ichigo is so befuddled at his quick recovery? Even though the master has long been surpassed by his disciple, he is still a cultivator with a golden core! Kisuke can only respond with a soft, “Mm.”

“Oh… unharmed is good.”

Ichigo’s flustered expression makes Kisuke’s heart soften, and he’s just about to say something in reassurance when Ichigo’s expression suddenly turns resolute. “Begging your pardon, _shizun_ ,” he says, and then his lips are on Kisuke’s.

This is…

A few people squawk in indignation. “Sect Leader!”

Ichigo does not pay heed to them, but Kisuke can feel that he’s quivering like he doesn’t know what to do.

Slowly, Kisuke wraps an arm around Ichigo’s shoulders and kisses back. When his lips part to deepen the kiss, Ichigo seizes the opportunity to send over a wave of pure spiritual power. It feels so good that Kisuke’s knees go weak and he nearly falls if not for Ichigo’s arm around his waist.

Ichigo moves backwards, like he intends to sit back down on the throne and haul Kisuke into his lap.

This… not with an audience, he is not that shameless. Kisuke takes a step back, ending the kiss. He snaps his fan open, covering the redness of his face, and speaks, “Don’t say anything, let this master first ask you: why did you not wait at Heavenly-Mountain Sect, or bring this master directly back to Illusion-Flower Palace? Has your attitude not always been, if you think you are in the right, you can do anything no matter how shameless it is?”

Ichigo’s cheeks are dusted pink, and he’s staring at Kisuke when he answers, “ _Shizun_ has always done everything in his power to avoid being alone with me, so this disciple thought _shizun_ would’ve wanted the first thing he sees after waking up to be his bamboo hut in Heavenly-Mountain Sect.” And not me, he doesn’t say, but it’s so heavily implied that he might as well have verbalised it.

This silly disciple of his, ah…

Throwing his reputation to the wind, Kisuke gives in to the urge to wallop Ichigo over the head with his fan. “Of course the first thing this master wanted to see after waking up was _you_!”


	3. Art by Chaos_Greymistchild and Benevemi

Credits to @Chaos_Greymistchild for the art and @Benevemi for the colouring.

**Author's Note:**

> [cywscross's UraIchi Discord server](https://discordapp.com/invite/ADFnKTZ#_=_) | [Starrie's fic sneak preview server](https://discord.gg/8yJVmbD) | [Starrie's Tumblr](http://starriewolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
